Random Moments in the Life of N Harmonia
by Taliax
Summary: A drabble series including scenes from N's past, during Pokemon Black and White, and after Black and White. Includes very slight shipping for N x female player character who I call Whitlea.
1. Mother

**A/N: I will update this whenever I'm bored, which is a lot. They might not always be interesting because of this, but I'll try. The idea came from Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge, but this is just a series of drabbles with whatever subject I feel like. I just started it because I wanted to write something short enough that I wouldn't get so lazy about updating.**

Mother

N's mother kneeled in front of him, holding a strange cube with a hole through the center on every side.

"I want you to have this Pokémon. His name is Zora. Will you promise to keep him safe?"

Little N nodded. He would do anything his mother asked. Anything. He took the cube. Having seen his mother play with one before, he twisted a row of cubes that made up the larger cube, and a zorua appeared in a beam of light.

"Good," she smiled. "He will keep you safe, too. Don't ever forget- that's the way it is supposed to be. No matter what your father says."

N didn't quite understand what she meant, but he nodded anyway, hugging her knees.

"I have to leave now." Tears brimmed in N's mother's eyes and fell onto her silver gown.

"Why, momma?" He asked, suddenly afraid. He clung to her harder.

"You'll understand someday." She hugged N back and stood up. Her long gown flowed behind her like a wisp as she walked down the long hall and out the castle gates.

He still waited for that someday.

**A/N: I still wonder who N's mother is and why he has that void cube, so here's a tiny bit of an explanation. N is about six in this. *hugs six-year-old N***


	2. Smell

Smell

"You smell funny," Zora said, wagging his tail.

"I do?" Little N asked, smelling his armpits. His nose wrinkled from the stench.

"You don't smell like a Pokémon. So how can you hear me?"

N stood on four legs like his Zorua and shook his bottom, pouncing on a clump of grass.

"I must be a very smelly Pokémon." N laughed. "Like you!"

**A/N: This one's really short, but I like it. I'll probably have a lot with N as a kid. This takes place after N is left in the wild to live with Pokémon. **


	3. Digging

Digging

"No way! I can't dig like that," little N said.

Zora popped his head out of a hole in the dirt. "If you're really a zorua like me, you can dig holes."

"Well, I'll try." N scratched at the soft soil, getting dirt all over his hands and under his nails.

"Try harder!" Zora bounced up and down in his hole, cheering him on. N dug his fingers in as far as he could, flinging pebbles and hunks of earth at Zora. "Hey, not that hard!"

Soon N had a deeper hole than Zora by an inch. Brown dust covered his face.

"Wow! You must really be a zorua!"

N grinned, up to his stomach in his hole.

_Soon I'll be a good enough digger to build my own den!_

**A/N: Zora's about N's age in Zorua years, and neither of them understand what Zorua or humans actually look like. Zora only knows things from instinct and his own talents, while N doesn't know much of anything other than what Zora's told him.**

**Oh, Zora's also the Zoroark N has in your final battle with him. Probably should've mentioned that earlier.**


	4. Identity

Identity

"So I'm not a Zorua?" Little N asked sadly.

"Nope. Not even close," the zoroark bluntly replied. "You're a human."

"But he can dig like a Zorua!" Zora protested.

"Look, sorry kid, but you're not. Zorua are gray and red. You're green and, well, kinda pinkish, and you're wearing clothes."

N hadn't noticed that before. He quickly began taking off his shirt.

"Whoa, kid, just… leave your clothes on. You're a human. That's the way it is." The zoroark patted N on the shoulder. "Humans without clothes…" He muttered, shuddering. "Ridiculous."

If the zoroark was right, what was he doing out here? Where was his human family?

Who was his mother?

**A/N: I'm not quite sure how anyone knows about humans in the first place since there in the middle of nowhere, but for now I'll just say it's N's lingering memories. I'll explain that later, too.**

**Next, N will be older! Yay!**


	5. Questioning Myself

Questioning Myself

N stared off the top of Dragonspiral Tower. Good. She and her friends were coming.

Would Whitlea be the one to awaken Zekrom? He hoped so. Her Pokémon… how could they show such loyalty to her? She kept them in POKE BALLS, for crying out loud!

But still… were the devices so evil? He'd been thinking about those kinds of things so much lately. Nothing he'd experienced on his journey seemed to make sense. Why would Pokémon obey their trainers if they were only being used? They were so much stronger than most humans realized.

N sighed. Soon it wouldn't matter, anyway. He would awaken Reshiram, and everyone would listen to him.

He would free all Pokémon. He would be a hero!

**A/N: Yeah I dunno. N just thinking to himself in this one. 'Poké balls' comes out as 'poke balls' in all caps. Poke poke poke.**

**Uh, insert shameless plea for reviews here! Tell me just how terrible this is!**


	6. Mates

Mates

"Zora… do you know what love is?" N asked. He'd heard the word from some of the Plasma Grunts, but he wasn't sure he understood it completely.

The Zoroark ruffled his 'ponytail' uncomfortably, looking at the floor of N's playroom. "I dunno… I guess it's when two people or Pokémon like each other a lot. Enough to be mates."

N gagged at the thought, and Zora laughed. _Whitlea, my mate?_ He shuddered. Why in Unova would he want a mate?

But if it wasn't love, what was the feeling he got around her? When he'd been on the Ferris wheel, he'd wanted to be close to her. But why?

"I don't want to love anyone like that," N said.

Zora grinned. Maybe his best friend wasn't going insane after all.

**A/N: Next will be more little N for a while.**

***More shameless pleas for reviews***


	7. Race

Race

"Betcha I'm the fastest!" Little N challenged.

"Nuh-h, I am!" Zora ran across the field to a tree, and N ran clumsily behind him, flailing his arms at his sides.

"'Kay, race ya to the other side of the field, on three. One…Three!" N took off as fast as his short six-year-old legs could carry him, his void cube bouncing against his chest.

"No fair!" Zora sprinted much faster, catching up to N and tripping him with his tail.

"Ow!" N yelled, licking his hurt knee the way Zora had done before. "Why don't I have a tail?"

"'Cause you're a special Zorua, that's why."

N smiled and then grimaced again when he moved his knew. Being special hurt.

**A/N: This takes place before chapter 4.**


	8. Poke Ball

Poké Ball

"Zora? Have you ever been in a Poké ball?" Little N asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago." He didn't remember when or why, exactly, but he thought it had something to do with N. "I guess some dumb human captured me. But I was so strong, I must've busted out!" Zora boasted, not knowing if it was true. Why else would he have been freed?

"Wow! What was it like?"

Zora didn't remember, so made something up. "Cramped and wet and awful! Like a cage!"

N shivered in fear, hoping a human never captured him.

**A/N: Also before chapter 4. Zora can't remember anything about humans because for the purposes of this story, Pokémon age faster but can't remember as much of their extremely early life. N's mother caught him when he was a year old.**

**Next chapter explains stuff!**


	9. Memory

Memory

"Is the boy ready?" Ghetsis asked.

"His memory is nearly erased. There seems to be a stubborn thread still clinging to it somewhere…" The Plasma Grunt answered.

"Vizeria… Why did you always have to make things to difficult?" Ghetsis whispered to himself.

"Lord?" He questioned.

Ghetsis sighed. If she had worked her magic on the boy, nothing could be done. "Leave it. I will take him now."

The grunt nodded, detaching wires from N's forehead. Ghetsis lifted N gently off of the cot and set him on the back of his waiting hydreigon.

"You know where to take him." The hydreigon had run through drills for when this day came. He obeyed, flying out the castle's turret with the sleeping boy on his back.

Days later when they arrived, the boy had still not awoken. Hydreigon set him in the middle of the prepared clearing and flew away.

"Huh?" Little N wiped his eyes groggily. How long had he been asleep? He reached in his brain for a memory, but nothing came except his name, and a simple instruction:

_Twist the cube._

He followed the voice in head after taking the void cube from the chain around his neck. A Pokémon (he discovered he remembered what they were, too) came out of the cube in a flash of light.

"Hiya, N! I'm Zora!"

**A/N: Wow, this was a long one, but there was a lot I wanted to explain. Hope that cleared up a few questions that some people might've had.**


	10. Loser

Loser

N twisted the rows and columns of his void cube in frustration. Whitlea's Pokémon had defeated his friends again! How could she? Did he not care for Pokémon more than her? He felt bad, too- his choices had caused the poor Pokémon that had helped him pain. But, if he had won, _her_ Pokémon would have been hurt. Did he really want that?

No. That was why he must free them. Battling wouldn't help, that was encouraging what he knew was wrong. And still, a part of him wanted to beat Whitlea, to prove something to her.

What did he want to prove?

N sighed. When did his life get so complicated?

**A/N: Back to older N for now. This is him after one of his defeats; I never thought about which one.**


	11. Home

Home

N flew on Reshiram over the land, amazed by the lack of any large cities. The closest human civilization was Opelucid City to the north and Nimbasa to the south, and those were miles away.

"This looks like a good spot," N said, and Reshiram dived into the canopy of trees. They were near the Entralink, a mystical place of connections. Ghetsis had once said something about different dimensions meeting there. N just knew that it was secluded and far away from Team Plasma.

"Of everywhere in the universe we could go, why choose this place?" Reshiram asked.

"Because this was my only true home."


	12. Evolution

Evolution

"You can't talk to my friend like that!" Zora yelled at the houndoom.

"He's not one of us," He growled. "Humans took my mate and brainwashed her. What makes this kid any different?"

"I'd never do that!" N exclaimed. "I don't even remember any other humans. Why would I want to hurt anyone?"

The houdoom didn't want to listen to reason. He lunged at N, but Zora stood between them and clawed at the other Pokémon's face.

"Stop! He doesn't understand, you don't have to fight…" N cried in vain. Zora didn't hear him, and the battle went on until the houndoom fled.

"Feel… kinda fuzzy…" Zora moaned, and N ran to steady him as he was falling over. A bright glow surrounded the zorua. When it faded, he had evolved into a zoroark.

"Ahh!" N screamed, pushing him away. "What did you do to Zora?"

"N! It's me! I evolved!" Zora exclaimed, looking at his new, sharper claws.

"Huh?" N had never seen a Pokémon evolve before.

"I'm just stronger, and I look different. It happens to lots of Pokémon when they battle enough."

"Wow!" _Pokémon really are amazing. Why can't humans do that?_

_I guess battling _is _good for something._

**A/N: N is about twelve in this. Man, I feel like I stink at writing short things. Zora seems to know a lot more now, but N is still pretty ignorant.**


	13. Train

Train

N had no idea that it wasn't normal for a seventeen-year-old guy to play with toy trains and stuffed Pokémon. His playroom was a safe haven from the worshipping Plasma Grunts as well as his tutors, the Sages.

"Choo choo!" He giggled, crashing two trains together. Most human inventions repelled him, but he found trains fascinating. How come they didn't run into each other on the tracks?

"Lord N?" A female grunt opened the door, trying not to laugh as N sent a giant zebstrika doll to terrorize the trains.

"What?" N glared at her, still holding the zebstrika.

"Er… um… Nothing." She rushed back out the door, laughing uncontrollably and having forgotten the message she was supposed to deliver.

_What's her problem?_ N shrugged, making scree-ing noises as he made a braviary doll fly down and perch on the train.

**A/N: For some reason this is my favorite one so far. N's playroom had my laughing the second I saw it in White Version.**


	14. Castelia City

Castelia City

N gasped, staring up at the skyscrapers. And he'd thought Tubeline Bridge had been huge! Castelia City was _gigantic._

He wished Zora was there to see the world of tall concrete buildings, and also to help him not feel so scared. Not wanting to confine his best friend to a Poké ball, he'd left him back at the castle, but being alone in such a strange place was unnerving. Some of the towers were taller than any trees he'd ever seen. Their roofs were lost in the fog above the city, and they closed in on every side like a cage.

And the people! They kept bustling around, absorbed in themselves and the tiny boxes they kept talking to. What was that about? One person rammed into him, knocking him onto the hard sidewalk without an apology or even a second glance.

He suddenly wanted nothing more than to go home. Not to the castle, but his _real_ home, where he'd lived fifteen years of his life in the forest.

The human world was just too big.


	15. Brothers

**A/N: This directly follows chapter 9, Memory.**

Brothers

"How do you know my name?" Little N asked.

"I dunno," Zora said after thinking for a few seconds. He scratched behind his ear with his foot. "I just remember being told to protect you, and you'd protect me."

"Like brothers?" N asked. Something in his head told him a brother was someone in your family who you could talk to, and he'd help you. Something else told him that brothers could be annoying. As far as he knew, he didn't have any brothers, so where did the thoughts come from?

"Yeah! That's it, we're brothers!" Zora said happily. "That must make you a Zorua, like me!"

N only felt a painful buzzing when he tried to remember what he was. "I guess so," he said. What else could he be?

"Hey, you know what else brothers do?" Zora asked.

"What?"

"Playfight!" Zora tackled N, and they rolled in the grass, laughing like they'd known each other forever.

**A/N: Ghetsis completely took out N's memories of humans so he would fit in with Pokémon. Zora only remembers what Vizeria made him remember and his instinctive memories, or he would have forgotten by now.**


	16. Crown

**A/N: Thanks to Darkened-Angel18 for helping me finally get more inspiration for this! :D I'm really busy with all my KH stuff, but I'm gonna try and update this more often. As in, more than once every three months. ^^;**

Crown

_This is it,_ N thought as he walked slowly down the soft carpet, trying to push down the thought that it would be so much more comfortable on his feet if he was barefoot.

_And it would be nice to wear anything other than this suffocatingly poofy robe… Don't worry about that now. This is important._

Still, he couldn't help feeling a flicker of annoyance at the Sages trailing behind him. _Do they think I'm a hatchling? I can walk by myself!_

_No, don't think about that either. _He was almost to the throne, where Ghetsis waited with a shining golden crown. _Why will I have to wear that? What good will it do me to be a prince?_

_Team Plasma will respect me,_ his logical side told him. _They will help me liberate all Pokémon, like Ghetsis said._ He closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of incense that Athena and Concordia had lit.

A memory flashed through his mind – playing with Zora, Vincent the woobat, and Daka the darminitan, not having a care in the world. Just him and his friends. Freedom.

_I will do this. For them, I will become a hero._

Opening his eyes, N found that his feet had carried them the rest of the way to the throne, and Ghetsis stood regally before him, holding out the crown.

_I will free us all._

The crown was placed upon N's head, and with it, the weight of destiny.


	17. Desert

**A/N: Idea from Darkened-Angel18**

Desert

N had never seen a place as desolate as the barren desert spreading out in front of him. Sure, he could hear a few hardy Pokémon taking refuge under the sand, but even they couldn't withstand the searing heat of the sun out in the open.

The heat was evil. N hated it.

Used to the shade of forest canopies and thick swaths of cooling mist and fog, he felt like the direct solar energy was burning him from the outside in, even boiling his blood.

_I'll be cooked to death out here,_ he thought grimly, pulling down his hat to cover more of his face. His skin was already peeling; his lips cracked.

Of course, he still had to carry out his mission in this wasteland of sand.

_Still, if I've learned anything from this adventure, it's that I never knew how wonderful my home was._


End file.
